


Untold Feelings

by FluffyHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHyo/pseuds/FluffyHyo
Summary: Jihyo didn't come to school today, so the worried Sana decided to give her a visit to her apartment to see why she didn't come to school.What might have happened to Jihyo to skip school?
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 26





	Untold Feelings

Sana was now standing right in front of Jihyo's door, contemplating on whether or not she should knock her door. She's gone all the way to her apartment, so it would be a waste if she just went home now.

Earlier at school Jihyo was absent from class which was a rare occurrence. Since the teacher didn’t say anything about her absence, she quickly sent a text but didn’t get a reply, so Sana decided to visit her after school to check up on her. She was a bit worried, since her best friend was living alone.  _ What if she's sick and can't move her body at all? _

Her mind was a bit dramatic, but she didn't want to write off that possibility just yet in case it really was the case.

"Here goes…" she carefully knocked on the door.

_ Knock, knock, knock _

There was no answer.

"Is she not home?" Sana muttered to herself.  _ But if she wasn't at home, does that mean she skipped classes? No, no, no, Jihyo isn't the type to skip school. _

Many thoughts started entering her mind, but she quickly shook off all of those thoughts and knocked on the door again. But no matter how hard or long she knocked on Jihyo’s door, there was still no response. 

Not getting any response, Sana tried turning the handle to Jihyo’s door which was surprisingly unlocked. “Eh, it’s open?” she whispered to herself, finding this weird. She carefully stepped inside and called out to her friend. "Hello~ Jihyo are you home~?"

But there was still no answer.

Sana locked the door behind her and started scanning the apartment. It was pretty spacious for one person to live in so it felt kind of lonely. As expected, everything was neat and tidy as always. There weren’t any signs of her in the living room so Sana thought that she must be in her room.  _ If I remember correctly, this should be her room. _ She knocked on Jihyo's room and opened the door gently. 

When she opened the door, Jihyo was lying on the floor unconscious. Seeing her in such a state Sana rushed to Jihyo's side and lightly tapped her cheeks, trying to wake up the unconscious Jihyo. Her whole body was burning.

"Jihyo, Jihyo, wake up!" Sana called out to her, but there was no response from the sick girl. From the clothes she was wearing, it seemed like Jihyo was planning to go to school today before she collapsed. 

Panicking, Sana instinctively checked Jihyo's heartbeat, forgetting that Jihyo's body was still warm. In fact, she was burning hot because of her fever.  _ Ah thank God she's still alive… _

Feeling a bit of relief knowing that her friend was still alive — obviously — she mustered all of her strength to drag Jihyo back to her bed. 

_ She's heavy… _

***

  
  


"Huh, where am I?" Jihyo muttered to herself as she carefully opened her eyes. She looked around her surroundings only to realize that she was in her room.

_ Ah… I remember. _

Jihyo was actually on her way to school today even though she wasn’t feeling good. After all, she was an honor student, so skipping school just because she felt a little under the weather wasn’t an option. But on her way to school she felt feverish out of nowhere. Weighing the pros and cons of going to school with a fever, she decided to head back home. She didn’t want to risk her classmate’s health because of her. When she arrived at her apartment, Jihyo’s vision got blurry and all of a sudden things went completely black. That was the exact moment her memories were cut off. 

While Jihyo was trying to recall her memories, Sana came in with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Sana? Why are you here?" Jihyo was surprised to see Sana in her apartment.  _ How did she get inside in the first place? _

"Jihyo you should be more careful. Your apartment door wasn't locked when I came. Thank God it was just me." Sana completely ignored her question and instead started scolding her.

"It wasn’t locked!?" Jihyo couldn’t believe she forgot to lock her door. She must have went straight to her room in a hurry before blacking out. 

Sana sighed. "Yes, it was unlocked when I came. It's fine now. I'm here after all." Sana switched from scolding mom mode to bubbly friend mode. She mischievously smiled at her friend. "Here, I made you some soup."

"Thanks." Jihyo answered shyly. Being the independent girl that she was, it felt embarrassing having other people take care of her. Especially Sana, the girl whom she had a crush on ever since sophomore year. Despite being a courageous person, she still couldn’t confess her love to her best friend. There was no way she would risk their friendship. 

Jihyo carefully accepted the bowl and spoon from her but as soon as she tried holding the spoon, her hands started trembling. Sana who noticed this took the bowl from Jihyo and held the spoon for her.

"Let me do it. Say AAAaa~" Sana acted out as if she was feeding a toddler.

"This is embarrassing," Jihyo protested, leaning her body back trying to distance herself from the spoon Sana was holding. 

"Oh, so student council president Jihyo is embarrassed because a cute girl is feeding her?" Sana teased her with a huge grin on her face. She was definitely enjoying it. At school, Jihyo always puts on a strong persona in front of the other students, so seeing her all vulnerable and embarrassed like this was a rare moment.

Jihyo's cheeks slowly turned tint red. “Just this once, okay? And don’t tell anyone!”

With a dissatisfied look on her face, she slowly opened her mouth. 

"…."

For some reason, Sana suddenly also felt embarrassed. Feeding someone never felt this nerve wracking. Both of their hearts were racing. A bit too uncontrollably.

"Ehem." Jihyo faked a cough, trying to break the weird atmosphere that was enveloping them. 

She actually enjoyed it if she had to be honest, but she didn't want to get caught up in the moment or else she might unconsciously confess her feelings to Sana without realizing it.

"Ah sorry…" Sana scooped another spoon of soup and fed it again to Jihyo. Already accustomed to how it felt before, Sana finally managed to feed Jihyo until the bowl was empty.

"Thanks. It was really delicious."

"No problem."

The atmosphere was now awkward between them. Jihyo couldn't say anything and her mind was a bit up in the clouds because of the fever, while Sana was fidgeting on her own. 

"You should get some more rest now. I'll be sleeping over here for the day. Tomorrow's a weekend too," Sana finally broke the ice. 

"You don't really have to…." Jihyo felt uneasy. She felt bad having to trouble Sana any further. 

"It's fine. You're all alone. Besides, I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully with you being sick with no one with you."

"….thanks."

"Now get some rest. Stop trying to act all high and mighty in front of me," Sana teasingly commented.

Jihyo childishly pouted in protest, still feeling bad about the whole situation. But if Sana insisted, there was nothing a sick person can do to convince her otherwise. Besides, she secretly was happy about it. 

Sana tugged in her blankets and smiled at her sick friend. “I’m your friend Jihyo. You don’t have to shoulder everything alone. Rely on me, okay?” Her words were soft but it struck deep inside of Jihyo’s heart. 

Jihyo weakly nodded, with her blankets covering half her blushing face. Before Sana left her room so she could get some rest, Jihyo quietly whispered, “I like you Sana.”

If only she could hear Jihyo’s whisper. 

  
  
  



End file.
